


You Answered The Door High

by kanekit



Series: Yooseven IRL [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BPD Yoosung Kim, DPD Yoosung Kim, Demiboy Yoosung Kim, F/F, High Shenanigans, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, They Are Stoned, Trans Yoosung Kim, Weed Cookies, edibles, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekit/pseuds/kanekit
Summary: Seven and Yoosung are going to catsit Elly.. but Yoosung is anxious!! He knows exactly what will help...





	

**Author's Note:**

> another yooseven fic written by my bf, seven, based on us irl.. bc we are yooseven irl and ya this is based on real events but replace ellie w a rl (human) friend lolol~

"YOOSUNG GUESS WHAT." Seven burst through the door, phone straining not to crack in his hand. He crossed the space between them in half a second and slammed against the table, quickly regaining his footing but not his cool. His eyes sparkled expectantly as he whipped around. 

"Wh- what?" Wide-eyed Yoosung choked out. 

"We. Are going. To take care. Of Ellie." 

Yoosung sighed, seeming to deflate in his chair. "Seven, we've talked about this. You can't steal her." He cupped a hand over Seven's, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

"That's the best part-" oh no.. there was always a best part, wasn't there? "I'm Not stealing her this time." 

"Like hell Jumin would leave her with us. I'm not going to fall for anoth-" Seven whipped out his phone, screen lighting up to reveal a conversation with Jaehee.

"You are the last person I wish to ask, but I need you to watch Elizabeth for me," it read. "I've managed to catch up my work enough for one evening off, and I would like to spend it with MC." Seven waggled his eyebrows at Yoosung from behind the screen. The final text, "Don't fuck this up for me."

"Seeeeee, I told you~"

Oh god. Oh God this was Real. They were going to take care of Elizabeth? What if.. What if Jumin found out? What if something went wrong? Yoosung didn't have any experience and.. and neither did Seven! How often did they feed her? Bathe her? Did she have to go for walks?? Oh Jesus Christ, Yoosung thought he was going to pass out. 

"I.. I don't know if I can do this.." he croaked, steadying himself with hands braced against the table. "The anxiety, Seven. This kills the man.." 

Seven looked crestfallen. "But, darling.. I already promised Jaehee.." he didn't even mention his own feelings on the matter. Yoosung Really couldn't do This. 

"I guess.." his mind worked tirelessly for a solution, one finally bobbing to the surface. "My mom Did send me something, actually. But.. you have to join me."

"Anything for you! Just say the word!" Seven was practically shaking. 

Digging through the cupboard, Yoosung produced a tupperware filled with all sorts of baked goods; Seven cocked his head to the side, but didn't interrupt. "Here, eat this." Popping a small cookie in his own mouth, Yoosung offered a similar one to his boyfriend. Seven shrugged and downed it, a little surprised by the strange flavour. 

...

Jaehee knocked at the door, unsurprised to hear shrieks and giggles emanate from behind it. "She's here!" muffled, but clearly excited. "Yoosung, stop laughing. STOP LAUGHING. STOPPP IM OPENING THE DOOR." The pitch continued to increase until the knob turned and the door creaked open to reveal Seven, unsuccessfully stifling his laughter behind a shaky hand. Oh lord.. what had Jaehee gotten herself into now. 

"You answered the door high!" Yoosung called out, far too amused by what he'd caused.

"Fuck you!" Seven doubled over, snickering before turning back. "Ohhhhh~ Ellie~!" He reached out only for Jaehee to pull back, clearly having second thoughts. 

"I can't leave Elizabeth with someone in this condition." Her face was stern, but not at all shocked. Of course nothing could work out how she wanted. 

Seven looked close to tears when MC stepped up, tugging at Jaehee's sleeve. "Bae," she pouted, "you worked so hard, and we've been planning this date for sooo long.." The girl's lip quivered as she stared up with her shining doe eyes. Mr. Han may be her employer, but Jaehee would be damned if she let him come before her sweetheart. 

"Very well.." she succumbed, handing the cat over to an ecstatic 707. "Don't. Lose her." Jaehee hissed through her teeth before dropping off the duffel bag filled with Elizabeth's supplies. Seven nodded rapidly until the door closed in his face. 

"YOOSUNG LOOK!" Elizabeth dangled from her armpits, suspended by Seven's hands. He danced in place, jostling her unceremoniously. "Kitty, kitty, kitty~" he whispered. A tiny mew escaped her mouth. 

"SEVEN YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Yoosung leapt to his feet, arms outstretched to save the poor animal. Seven whirled away and clutched her tight to his chest, shooting an exaggerated frown at the other boy. 

"Am NOT." 

"Y- you are! She's sad!" Yoosung's arms dropped to his sides and he whimpered, himself. "Sh.. she's not gonna like us!" Tears sprang to his eyes, and suddenly he was sobbing. Seven looked from him to Elizabeth and back, finally approaching and letting the blonde cry on his shoulder. 

"Shh, it's ok my baby. Let's go back to the couch." Seven rubbed one hand along Yoosung's back, the other still plastering Ellie to his chest. Yoosung sniffed and nodded. He didn't even remember why he was crying now. 

Elizabeth mewled again while the boys settled onto the cushions, hopping down from Seven's arms and curling up a short distance away. Yoosung grabbed at Seven's shoulder as he shifted, brow knitting with concern-- Seven huffed and scooted back to him.. but stretched his arm out to twine the feathery tail between his fingers. Finally calm, they rested in silence. 

...

"Mew? mew?" A gentle paw patted at Yoosung's nose, rousing him from his stupor. What was Ellie doing? 

"Seven," he whispered, trying not to shift the cat from his lap. "Seven, I think she wants something." A glimmer flashed in Seven's eyes as he turned. 

"Cuddles," He responded.

"No, she Needs something!" 

"CUDDLES!" Seven swooped Elizabeth from Yoosung's lap, burying his face in her soft neck fur. He shook his head, rubbing fast enough to dizzy himself. 

"Meowwwwww!" she cried indignantly. 

"SEVEN." Yoosung's face was red with frustration and, maybe, a little jealousy.. He grabbed for the cat, but Seven crouched over her, teeth bared in a feral snarl. "FINE!" Yoosung gritted his teeth and marched off to the forgotten duffel bag, digging out a bowl and a tin of food. Elizabeth's ears perked and she let out another whine when she heard. "See! She's hungry!" Yoosung called over his shoulder, filling the bowl in the farthest corner of the kitchen he could set it. He made his way back to Seven and held out his hands expectantly. 

"She can walk to it." Seven insisted.

"No, give her to me." 

"She can walk. She's a big girl." 

"She's never been here before! She.. she's gonna get lost." Yoosung was grasping for straws, but felt himself growing convinced all the same. 

"She won't get lost walking from one room to another," Seven was already coming down from his high, but he could tell Yoosung still wasn't quite rational. A perfect time to pick on him. 

"She's gonna get lost, Seven!" Yoosung balled his fists and stomped. 

"She is not! You have to let her go, Yoosung! You have to let our daughter be free!" He dropped Ellie to the ground, making a point to maintain eye contact. She scampered away to the food dish. 

Yoosung instantly burst into tears. "What are we gonna tell Jaehee? Wh.. what are we gonna tell Jumin?!" He collapsed into the older boy's lap, sniffing and hiccuping. 

"Nothing, darling! She will be right back! Children need their own lives; you can't control them for your own comfort." Yoosung shook his head, and Seven patted it. "Let her go, let her find her own way. She will grow as a person." 

"She's lost.. she's lost.." 

"She can't be your baby forever, honey." Seven couldn't help the smirk on his face. He knew Yoosung would be sober again soon, and boy was this good teasing material. 

"S..Seven.." Yoosung hiccupped, lines blurring between what was making him cry. He wasn't so high anymore, but he sure as hell was still borderline. 

Elizabeth hopped onto the couch between them, grooming her silky fur, and both boys reached out to pet her. She stretched her mouth open in a yawn, backing her head away with a quick shake when Seven poked his finger inside; he yawned next, then Yoosung, and they all settled in for a nap, wishing Jaehee a fun date.

**Author's Note:**

> im yoosung, i love seven, and we're gay
> 
> go see us be gay
> 
> [rlseven.tumblr.com](http://rlseven.tumblr.com/)  
> [rlyoosung.tumblr.com](http://rlyoosung.tumblr.com/)


End file.
